Bride and Groom
by WonderPickle
Summary: Kevin and Gwen have a wonderful wedding ceremony with beautiful vows. Gwevin one-shot, lots of fluff.


**Hi.**

 **I was watching Phoebe's wedding episode in Friends and I was inspired.**

 **I have plans for a multi-chapter wedding fic that I will write in the future, but for now I felt as though a one-shot was in order.**

 **This story is less for the wedding and more for me wanting to write the vows and all the fluff. Yay!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin stood in front of the long mirror, his reflection staring back at him.

Ben reached over from the side, messing with the tie on his best friend's neck.

After about a moment of this, Kevin made a face and pushed his arms away. "Will you cut it out?"

"What?!" Ben exclaimed, looking completely confused as to why he was being scolded.

"It looks fine!" Kevin grumbled, shuffling his feet to move even further away than he already was.

"It's your wedding day, don't you want it to be perfect?" Ben asked.

Deliberately ignoring Ben's question, Kevin stated, "I think my tie looks _fine_."

"It's crooked!" the brunette cried, his hands becoming extremely grabby.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Kevin smacked his fingers away, somewhat irritated. "Ben, _dude_ , come on, there's nothing wrong with my tie."

Ben shot him a look, then pulled his hands away. "Ooooookay, get _married_ in a _crooked_ tie," he responded.

Kevin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Julie pulled and fluffed out the bottom of Gwen's dress, trying not to let the big bottom scrunch up.

Gwen was staring at the long mirror in front of her, her reflection gazing back at her. Her veil covered her flaming locks, but since it was mostly transparent her hair was visible anyways.

Julie beamed at her, a huge smile spreading across her cheeks. "Gwen?"

"Yeah?" the redhead asked, sighing heavily.

"You look _beautiful_ ," she said, pulling her hands away from the exquisite dress and looking at her friend in pride.

Gwen breathed outward, smiling as she did. "Thank you," she responded.

Julie reached her arms out, pulling Gwen towards her. She encased her in a tight hug, both women smiling hugely. "I'm so happy for you!" Julie said, her voice partly muffled since her mouth was pressed against Gwen's veil.

Gwen just anxiously breathed deeply again, hugging her maid of honor even harder.

* * *

Kevin breathed in and out heavily, his eyes scanning down the aisle, even though no one had started walking yet.

"You look nervous," Ben remarked, standing on Kevin's right.

"I'm fine, Tennyson," the other man answered, looking away. No matter where he focused his attention towards, his eyes always seem to wander back to the middle of the aisle. He hadn't been permitted to see Gwen all day, Julie had sternly made that clear. Ben of course, had to follow his wife's commands, and keep the groom from seeing the bride.

"You've been saying you're fine all day," Ben pointed out, "Are you really?"

"Yes," he said.

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_. Now will you quit asking me that?" said Kevin.

Ben held his hands up. "Okay, _okay_."

He walked away, probably off to find Julie before the ceremony began.

Chatter still echoed everywhere, but Kevin looked out into the water behind him. His jacket brushed against the thick tree trunk, and he was careful not to get sap or anything of the sort on it.

His anxiety was knotting in his gut, making his eyes look off at every which way.

Kevin brushed his fingers against the tree bark. He couldn't wait to see his bride, especially since not seeing her all day was killing him. He kept imagining how beautiful she would look in her wedding dress, but thought however he pictured her wouldn't do her real appearance justice.

Julie suddenly came speed-walking down the aisle, picking up her dress and trying to keep herself from tripping over it. Immediately, Kevin presumed she was coming to inform him that something had gone wrong, or worse, something had happened to Gwen. But, she was just telling everyone that the music was about to start and they all had to get to their places.

Kevin turned back to the tree, looking down on all of the perfectly organized chairs and rushing people, hurriedly trying to take their seats. He briefly caught sight of his mother, and step-father, who both flashed him brilliant bright smiles of joy.

Grandpa Max, who was officiating the ceremony, stepped up on the left side of Kevin. He gave the younger man a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, before switching his attention to the awaiting crowd.

All of the guests had stopped talking, and Gwen's friend, Emily, who was playing the piano, began. The instrument was located farther on the left of where Grandpa Max and Kevin were standing, not in the way of the upcoming wedding party but still very visible.

A soft melody hummed out of the big black piano, Ben and Julie walking down the aisle to the tune of it. Her arm linked in his, she held a bouquet of flowers at her chin level.

They walked slowly, but eventually reached Kevin and Max. After separating, Ben moved to stand behind and to the right of Kevin while Julie walked closer towards Grandpa Max, behind where Gwen would be standing.

Ben and Julie's two children came out of the big white canopy that their parents had entered from. Kevin couldn't stop staring, knowing that it's where Gwen was waiting. He tried to focus on the flower girl and ring bearer, but Ben and Julie's son and daughter couldn't draw his attention away from the place where his fiancé was about to walk out of.

The music tempo suddenly slowed down a bit, and Kevin's heart began racing. It pounded in his chest, beating against him. He saw his first glimpse of her, and suddenly, she came into full view.

She walked arm and arm with her father, slowly across the grass. He was...breathless.

The top of her dress suited her torso perfectly, displaying her curves fantastically. From her waist downwards, white lace ran across the poof. It was layer upon layer of frill, unfortunately for Kevin, not showing off her legs. Her red hair draped across her shoulders, although some of the front pieces were pinned underneath her veil and on the top of her head. Luckily, her veil didn't cover her face, so he could still see her dazzling eyes sparking back at him. They made eye contact, even that far apart, and shared a loving smile between the two of them. Gwen then looked at different people scattered throughout the area, although Kevin couldn't keep his eyes off her. He didn't even bother trying.

It seemed like an eternity before Gwen finally reached him, her dad planting a long kiss on her forehead before sitting down next to her mother and Ben's parents.

Gwen reached her place for the ceremony, directly across from Kevin.

They were both glowing with excitement and joy, although Gwen was definitely the more smiley of the two.

Grandpa Max cleared his throat before we began. "Friends, family, and welcomed guests, we are gathered here today to join Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin Levin in holy matrimony." Grandpa Max grinned broadly at both of them and chuckled. "I don't have much more to say, so why don't we just get on with the vows?"

Gwen turned back towards Julie while Kevin faced Ben, the maid of honor and the best man each giving their respective person a stack of notecards.

Once both the bride and the groom had their written vows in their hands, Max said, "Gwen, would you like to do the honors?"

The redhead nodded, then gave Kevin one last smile before facing her head down towards the writing. "Kevin," she began, her voice a little shaky, but more steady as she read on, "I'm not quite sure where to begin. There's a lot to say, but if I said it all, we would never actually get married." a couple guests laughed slightly before she continued, "We've been through a lot in the past eight years, but I wouldn't take any of it back. I was with you, so why would I? There may have been multiple attacks from Vilgax, threats from Darkstar, Aggregor, you name 'em. But it didn't matter. You made every fight easier, and knowing you were by my side forever and always was the only strength I ever needed. You were, and still are, the greatest support system I've ever had. Every time, wether it be literally or figuratively, that I fell, you helped me get back on my feet. I have gone rogue Anodite a few times, but you _always_ brought back my humanity. I can't thank you for everything you've done for me, because like I said, we'd never actually get married. But I hope you know that since you've become a part of my life, everything has changed. I find newfound strength in myself every day, and more courage than I could've ever imagined I would have. Your determination towards everything, and your evolution into becoming the wonderful person you are today always make me fall deeper in love with you than I was the day before." Gwen reached up, and cupped her hand around his cheek and ear. "So, Kevin Ethan Levin, I am so thankful every day that we fell in love, because my world wouldn't be the same without you. Although, really, you _are_ my world."

Kevin looked absolutely flabbergasted, breathless, like his jaw fell down past his feet. His eyes were lit up with so much love and respect, and as Gwen turned back from handing her notecards to Julie, he reached out and pulled her head towards him. Their lips made contact, and suddenly they were having a passionate lip lock before they were even married. Gwen reached up and placed her hands on each of his cheeks, but then gently and slowly pulled away.

"I think you're supposed to do that after I pronounce you man and wife," Grandpa Max said with hardy laughter.

Gwen and Kevin both looked a little bit red in the face, partially from the heated moment they just shared and partially from everyone watching them.

"Kevin, I think it's your turn," Max commented, nodding towards the notecards.

Without saying a word, Kevin looked down. He cleared his throat before he began. "Gwen, I um, well I'm not as great with words as you, but I tried to do my best to make this sound good. Look, I'm not really sure how many different ways I can say I love you. Because I do love you, Gwen. I love you more than I have loved anything, any piece of tech included, or anyone in my entire life. I never believed in falling in love, I never believed in soulmates, and I never believed loving someone like this was possible. That was all until I met you. Originally, I didn't want to save the world, or stop criminals in Bellwood. I just did all those things with Ben so I could get to be around you. You were the only reason I bothered getting out of bed in the morning. But then, as I started spending more time with you, I changed. I learned. I evolved. I changed into a better person, I learned that there's more to life than money and deals and tech, and I evolved into a more mature, less self-absorbed person. Everything about you just made me want to become more like Ben and you. I hated myself, but you helped me find some good in me, and the good in the world. You believed in me, when no one else in the whole galaxy did. I will forever owe you for everything you have done for me. Not only did I go on a journey to help myself, but I went on a journey that led me into falling in love with you. Gwen, you are so intelligent, so generous, so selfless, and so freaking beautiful, that I can't help but wonder every day how you picked me. How I am the luckiest guy in the entire galaxy for getting you. I love you. There wouldn't be a dimension where I couldn't love you. Thank you for agreeing to spend the rest of your life with me. I really, really am lucky."

Gwen's smile couldn't have been any bigger, or else her face might have exploded. She was grinning even larger than from ear to ear, clearly unbridle joy a very visible feature upon her.

Grandpa Max said, "Let's hang on this time so we can get you two married. Let's do the rings, please."

Once again, Gwen turned to her maid of honor and Kevin turned to his best man. Each faced the other again, sliding a ring on their dominant hand ring fingers.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson," Grandpa Max said, "do you promise to take Kevin Levin as your husband, in sickness and in health?"

She smiled while making eye contact with the man she loved. "I do."

"Kevin Levin, do you promise to take Gwendolyn Tennyson as your wife, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. _Now_ you may kiss the bride."

Kevin and Gwen reached for each other at the same time, pressing their lips together as their arms slid around each other.

They pulled away, and Kevin whispered "I love you." into Gwen's ear.

"I love you, too," she said, going back in for another kiss with her new husband.

* * *

 **Woot woot.**

 **Even though Kevin probably wouldn't actually be that open with his feelings, it was for the good of the fic.**

 **Yay for me writing more fluff and not actually updating my chapter stories.**

 **Welp I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love to all!**


End file.
